Power Rangers Fanon Wiki:Featured Series
Do you have a fan fiction that you made/you like that you think needs to be promoted? Then submit it here for the Featured Series. Every month you can submit a request below and make sure it follows the guidelines. A poll will be set up next to your request and whoever votes the most for each series wins and gets to be featured on the main page. Rules Only series that are fully completed and are published on this wikia will be chosen. Ranger Series that are solely published on outside sites (i.e. Fanfiction.net) will not be chosen regardless of votes. Series that have no links to the pages will be classified as non-existent and removed from selection. After each month, a new selection of series will be published and all previous candidates will be wiped to restart the monthly selection (starting from August 2014). Candidates that didn't win may be put forward again for an infinite number of times. Winners are not permitted to be put forward for a second time. In the event that none of the series have more yes votes at the end of the month, the one with the most yes votes than no will be selected. Once every October, the past 10 series from the current year and the last two series of the previous year (November and December) are put into a poll and voted on to see what series will become the Featured Series of the Year. All users can select yes/no for all series, but are not obligated to choose if they don't want to. Selections cannot be withdrawn or changed once confirmed so choose wisely. Use the links in the series nomination to view the page before making your choice. Starting from July 2015, a new voting system will be implemented; Adding nominations lasts from the 1st - 15th of every month, by which then a general voting poll will be added at the bottom of the page and every user will only be allowed to vote for one series only. Guidelines Name: Bob Series: Steve's Series Creator: Steve How old is the series: 1 day Awards Previous Featured Series of the Month *2013 *2014 *2015 *2016 Previous Featured Series of the Year *2013/2014 - Power Rangers Astro Blast *2014/2015 - Power Rangers Shape Madness Requests type=commenttitle page=Power Rangers Fanon Wiki:Featured Series preload=Power Rangers Fanon Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Submit a Request Voting Block Voting will begin the 15th of every month. All users will get one vote towards their favourite nominee and no more. Voting ends the last day of every month. |April 2016 |Power Rangers Anime |Power Rangers Ninja Heat |Power Rangers Animal Task Series Nominees Submitting nominations will begin the 1st of every month. Putting forward nominations ends on the 15th of every month. Power Rangers Anime Name: CureKurogane Series: Power Rangers Anime Creator: CureKurogane How old is the series: 2 1/2 months Power Rangers Ninja Heat Name: Kamenrider2011 Series:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Creator: Kamenrider2011 How old is the series: 4 months Power Rangers Animal Task Name: Alex Series: Power Rangers Animal Task Creator: Future Beetle How old is the series: 3-years-old